


Baby, I'm yours

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Klance high school au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band nerd Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Flirty Lance, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is confident, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Pining Keith (Voltron), background Shatt, jock lance, shiro is a teacher, they're all of age I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Somebody wanted to know what their lives were like before and I'm very sappy so here we are. The 'first-meeting' fic nobody asked for but y'all are still getting anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You can talk to me or request stuff (if you wanna!) on my tumblr. It's @archduke-raspberry  
> and I love making new friends!

Lance McClain was the literal god of their high-school.

Everybody knew it. His friends knew it. And Keith knew it too. Keith Kogane, who never had a chance with him- who never had a chance with anybody, really. He was an emo band kid in orchestra, and that was about it. Lance, on the other hand…. Lance played basketball. He was smart, but liked to slack off in his classes. He was funny. And above all else, he was stupidly, unfairly attractive.

 

Keith might have been in love with him.

Pidge, his best friend, teased him about it all the time. Pidge’s real name was Katie Holt, but she reminded Keith of a bird because she was tiny and annoying, so he called her Pidge. She hated it, but let it be. Her brother was Matt, a student teacher and video game enthusiast at their school. Matt was dating Shiro, Keith’s older brother, who was a teacher at the school. They were in school together, so it was only natural that they fell in love. And Pidge…. Well. Pidge was very good friends with Lance himself. She was pretty much his direct lifeline to him. She constantly threatened to tell him Keith’s feelings if he misbehaved and he didn’t trust her to not tell. Keith was also on pretty good terms with Lance’s best friend, Hunk. They worked at the same auto shop and he sometimes went to Hunk’s football games. He knew everybody in Lance’s friend circle and yet he couldn’t bring himself to actually talk to Lance. Pathetic, he knew.

But he was pretty positive that he would never ever have a chance with Lance McClain. Ever. No way. He just admired him from afar and made the occasional comment to Pidge about it. So color him surprised when Lance talked to him first. It had been at lunch when it happened. Pidge wasn’t at school that day, so Keith was pretty much alone. He was sitting at his table, grumpily munching on a french fry when he was interrupted by a shadow. He looked up to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but his words died in his throat. Because standing there was Lance McClain himself, and Hunk shifting nervously behind him. Keith blinked. “Can… Can I help you?” He was proud of his voice for now shaking.

“Yeah. This seat taken?” Lance asked, already sitting his tray down with an easy grin on his face.

“No, but-“

“Great!” He sat down. “Hunk, my man, come join us!” Hunk sat, probably because he had just been ordered to. Keith waved at him and he waved back. Keith wasn’t really sure that this was happening as Lance started chattering away about…. something. Keith wasn’t really paying attention, and he couldn’t be blamed for it. He definitely had to be dreaming. There was no way that somebody as attractive as Lance could possibly want to associate with… well, somebody like Keith. He wasn’t complaining, though.

That was the first time Keith actually talked to Lance. The second time was much stranger. Keith and Pidge had a band concert. He played violin (something his mother had insisted that he learn) while Pidge played clarinet. They had laughed at each other for having to dress up nicely in a suit and a long black dress, respectively. Shiro and Matt were there, as well as Lance and Hunk. Except that Keith did not know that. Even during his solo that he worked very hard to get.

After the concert, Shiro practically crushed Keith in a hug, ignoring his protests like usual. “You’re gonna bend my violin,” Keith whined once he was finally released, although they both knew that wasn’t true. Shiro grinned anyway, and ruffled his hair.

“You did good, Keith.”

“Thanks, Shiro.”

“Keith!” Lance whirled around, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Well, at least until a brown blur raced towards him and literally knocked him to the ground. Keith was lucky his violin didn’t crack. “Keith, oh my god, you didn’t tell me you played violin!”

“I… you didn’t ask?” Keith mumbled. Lance was fucking straddling him on the floor in front of the auditorium, with a massive shit-eating grin on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for Katie. But I didn't know you were in orchestra! That’s so cool!”

“... Thanks?”

“Your solo was amazing.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

“It makes me wonder what other things your hands can do.” Lance winked and Keith just about died.

“Lance!” he cried, face bright red. Lance just snickered, that ass. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Sure I can,” he replied easily, putting his hands on either side of Keith’s head. Pretty much caging him in. “Hey, you’re pretty cute, you know that?”

Keith blinked. Dumbly, he spoke. “What?”

“You’re cute, Keith.”

“You’re hot.” Keith was really mad at his mouth for constantly running off without his brain’s permission.

“Thanks.” He smirked a little bit. “Hey, do you need a ride home?”

“Um, well, my brother-“

“Aw, c’mon. Pidge and Matt agreed to take Hunk home.” Lance grinned in that same cocky, self-assured, incredibly attractive way he always did. Keith was so, so tempted. “I promise I’m a safe driver.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Keith said finally. He waved for Lance to get off of him and finally sat up, brushing the dust off his suit off and his violin. “But…. yeah. Sure.” The smile Lance gave him was absolutely dazzling (Keith was once again struck by Lance’s beauty) and Keith managed to give him a small, shy smile in return.

“Great! Let’s go, then!” Keith let himself be led out to the parking lot. Okay, Pidge was definitely going to be teasing him about this later.


	2. what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut part. It’s really badly written lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys, they’re two dorks who are in denial of their feelings.

Their first time having sex was a bit cliche.

They were at Lance’s house, home alone, upstairs in his room watching a movie. Keith hadn’t been too horribly interested in the movie, as it was neither action or sci-fi, but Lance wanted to watch it, so Keith agreed. He was sitting on the bed with a bowl of popcorn resting beside him, with a bunch of m&m’s in it. Lance was resting with his head in Keith’s lap, fiddling on his phone while Keith briefly carded his fingers through his short brown hair.

They weren’t dating. They were just friends. That’s what they had both embarrassedly explained to their parents whenever the other would come over. Keith’s parents thought that Lance was too much of a distraction though, so because of that, they usually hung out at Lance’s place. Keith liked it there a lot better. Lance was really just as adorable and dorky as nearly every other teenager out there. His comforter had sharks on it and Keith was pretty sure he fell deeper in love with him the moment he saw it. No, but they were just friends.

But… maybe they weren’t just friends. They were a little something else above that. Because on more than once occasion, they would find themselves making out in the backseat of Lance’s car. Maybe not just friends, then. Whatever they were, Keith liked it. A lot.

He was drawn back to the present by Lance suddenly dropping his phone on his chest and leaning up on his elbows to kiss him. Keith was surprised, sure, who wouldn’t be? But he also wasn’t going to complain, because he had learned by now that Lance was very good at this type of stuff. Lance was kissing him slow and deep, and Keith was positively melting, and he loved it. His arms loosely wrapped around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer and his mouth parted slightly.

They had to pull apart eventually, due to oxygen, and Keith’s cheeks were a pretty rosy red, and his violet eyes were bright. “What was that for?” he murmured as he was gently pushed so he was laying down. The bowl of popcorn was haphazardly pushed off the bed. Oh well.

Lance dipped his head down to kiss at Keith’s neck and slid his hands up his shirt. “Dunno,” he said, in between small bites and sucks that made Keith gasp and whine. “Just wanted to kiss you. Wanna touch you.” He left a trail of soft kissed across Keith’s throat, making him swallow slightly. Lance yanked Keith’s shirt off of him, throwing it across the room and trailing his kisses down his chest and across his collarbone. Well, actually, he bit his collarbone and Keith keened, back arching just the tiniest bit. Lance smirked slightly and gently pinched Keith’s nipples, turning them a dusky shade of pink. And oh yeah, Keith loved that.

Lance had to kiss him again to quiet him down. That didn’t stop Keith from whining and arching into the hands trailing down his sides, though. He quietly moaned Lance’s name, pretty much becoming pilant in his hands, and he hadn’t even touched his dick yet. ‘God,’ Keith thought to himself. ‘I’m so easy.’ But even if he was, Lance certainly did not seem to mind. If anything, it spurred him on, because Lance was now pulling off Keith’s jeans and boxers. Keith just lifted his hips to make it easier and pulled Lance down for a kiss. A kiss which Lance very gladly returned. Keith tugged off Lance’s tank top and shorts soon after that, because he was desperate for some skin on skin contact. Lance chuckled lowly. “You’re eager, aren’t you?” he murmured against the skin just below Keith’s ear, where he pressed a soft kiss.

“Eager for you,” Keith whispered. Which, of course, it was true. And he couldn’t deny that he felt his heart stutter in his chest a little when Lance grinned at him. Fuck, he was so far gone.

Before Keith could think anymore on this god awful crush he had, Lance slipped his hand between Keith’s legs and was starting to finger him open. And that just made Keith a whimpering, writhing mess on those stupidly adorable shark sheets. He got to three fingers, hooking them and spreading them just right so they barely nudged his prostate before Keith grew impatient and started begging. Lance simply grinned and finally, finally pulled his boxers off. To put it simply, Lance was big. Bigger than anybody Keith had ever had sex with before.

That just excited him.

He wantonly spread his legs while Lance ripped open the condom packet with his teeth, rolled it on, and spread on some lube. “Ready, gorgeous?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little bit.

Keith blushed softly, laughed a little bit, and pulled Lance down for a sweet kiss. “Of course, you dork,” he murmured. Lance kissed him back, positioned himself, and pushed in. Keith felt like the breath was punched out of his lungs, but in a really good way. It was a good thing they were home alone, because Keith made a noise that was far too loud to be appropriate. But that’s okay. It didn’t take long for Keith to adjust to him, but when he did, he nodded. “Move, Lance, please.”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Lance started to move. He went slow at first, just so Keith could used to the feeling. It was very, very good. Keith’s moans simply made Lance want to please him even more, so he went faster and harder and that was exactly what Keith wanted. He tried to create more friction or something, because he needed more. Lance delivered, by lifting up Keith’s legs and draping them over his shoulders so Keith was practically folded in half. Keith cried out as Lance repeatedly hit his prostate.

“Ah! Lance, oh my god, right there!”

“Right here?” He hit that spot with a surprising amount of force and a tiny smirk on his face. Keith moaned loudly and squeezed around him, which made Lance bite his shoulder. It was a pleasure overload, to be honest, and Keith was so close to the edge. He reached down to give himself a few strokes and he was coming.

Lance looked smugly proud of himself but Keith didn’t care as Lance fucked him through his orgasam and finished off himself, filling the condom. He pulled out after a moment, ignoring Keith’s whines of protest and peeled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it away. “Lance… holy shit,” Keith breathed out.

“Good?” he asked, laying next to him. Lance didn’t protest when Keith tiredly snuggled next to him.

“Great,” he said. Lance smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, me too,” he said softly.


End file.
